


Purple Eyes and Red Lips

by DemonKitten, Kpop_Shappire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Almost not dying is a good way to make friends, Almost not dying is still a good way to make friends, Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Badass Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Badass Min Yoongi | Suga, Crack Treated Seriously, I apologise, Innocent Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung need some help, Jeon Jungkook is So Done, Jeon Jungkook is bitter Kim Taehyung got away, Jung Hoseok blames the shadowhunters, Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin are almost not married, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Good Hyung, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, M/M, Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok and Park Jimin are scary powerful, Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok are dead, Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok are very much not dead, Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok need help, Min Yoongi has given up, Min Yoongi still has enemies, Park Jimin is a really bad damsel in distress, Park Jimin only cares about dance, Park Jimin still deserves better, Sassy Park Jimin (BTS), Shadowhunters - Freeform, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Vampires, Warlocks, Wolves, this is way too many tags, what's the worst that can happen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1969-11-29
Updated: 1969-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonKitten/pseuds/DemonKitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_Shappire/pseuds/Kpop_Shappire
Summary: The Story of a Vampire and Warlock“The warlock was described to me as having dark purple nails, purple highlights, eyeliner, everything he lived for. The vampire had black wavy hair, and lips as red as blood,”And those who grew closest to them“Why are we working with them? We could be doing this on our own. Like we’re supposed to.”All for one boy“That boy means a whole lot to me. It may be longer with him, but I will go insane without seeing him.”A boy who shouldn’t know they exist“Why does a mundane even know we exist? That’s a direct violation of the accords.”5, 4, 3, 2, 1“You know,” drawled a voice, smoothly followed by the twist of a hand igniting an eerie purple glow.“If I knew you’d miss me so much I would’ve sent a postcard,” A sly smile lit up his face, “Or a sacrifice, your choice,”Purple Eyes and Red Lips
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 69
Kudos: 54





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [time or place (i’ll come back to you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715179) by [taecheeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecheeks/pseuds/taecheeks). 



A silver-haired boy stands on a pale modern stage, a loose thin black shirt and matching jeans adorning his body. He subconsciously scans the large audience in front of him, looking, searching for the two people who risked everything to watch him. Unsuccessful in his attempts, he gets into position before the music starts to play.

A brunette woman bursts through old wooden doors, a stack of ancient files in hand and a gave look carved into her features. She immediately calls for everyone’s attention, they seamlessly obey her every word, gathering around the centre table. Then she announces, “A warlock and a vampire were spotted just a few minutes ago; they fit the description.”

In the audience, a faint smile reaches the red lips of a raven-haired man, who leans his head on the shoulder of his venerable lover. The other man in question looks adoringly at the boy on stage, and tears threaten to fall and ruin his perfect eyeliner. Yet, all he does is hold the soft hand of the younger male beside him and wish that this was ordinary.

“The warlock was described to me as having dark purple nails, purple highlights, eyeliner, everything he lived for. The vampire had black wavy hair, and lips as red as blood,” The woman informed them.

A man asks, “But how do you know it isn’t some other vampire and warlock?”

Her reply is instant, “It was the day.”

The young boy hits every beat, every step, making no mistakes. His eyes occasionally sorting through the audience, until their eyes meet. Brown meets black and bright purple, his boyfriends’ facade slipping momentarily. The boys’ once painful smile is now joyous and real.

In the spacious room, everybody’s eyes travel to the woman who just made a ludicrous proposition. “A daylighter,” somebody whispers. 

“It’s impossible though, those two died fifty years ago.” A voice spoke up.

The woman looks down from where she stands, “They were presumed dead. Nothing of concrete evidence. Right now, it seems as though they are right there and I’m not willing to take chances. Lisa and I will go in first, Mark and Jackson I want you outside, Jin, Jungkook, be on standby. Gear up.”

The dance continues gracefully, and the younger of the two in the audience nearly drifts into slumber, the soothing music and comfort lulling him to sleep. It seems too domestic for the three of them. It’s never this calm and peaceful, always something they have to look out for. 

But the tranquillity always ends, his boyfriend is nudging him to get up because he can sense something approaching. They sneak off, looking as innocuous as possible, walking casually back home. 

The last of the three falters at the two empty chairs but endeavours to recover, hoping nothing dreadful has occurred. He looks around, wondering if there is a sign of their wellbeing; good or bad, but there isn't anything. 

“Just be safe,” he begs within his mind.


	2. The Whole Story - Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of shit happens, some of it for the better, some of it for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies. I admire your patience and thank you for waiting this long. I have slightly cheated, it's 20:12 at the time of writing this, but you know still the 7th in the UK, so you can't complain. However, in the time you have been waiting today, we have spent 5-6 hours trying to perfect this. Anyway, have fun reading for the next 45 minutes. Let us know your opinions, but be gentle, we're not as strong as Jimin. (In this fanfiction or otherwise).
> 
> P.S. We accidentally got into Seventeen as we were writing so they became more prominent. 
> 
> ENJOY!

1 year later...

It reeked.

When he had arrived at his apartment he had expected to go in, clean up and relax as was usual, but upon opening the door he had been assaulted by the scent of iron. He stalked further in, the smell worsening by the second until he could feel his fangs start to extend.

Then he saw it. 

A pale lifeless form laid on his floor, two visible holes embedded within its neck. Its face contorted in pain, presumably from when they were completely drained. This was his apartment, his home and he had no idea where this had originated.

Then it hit him. 

This was a setup, someone had it out for him. The Seoul Institute would undoubtedly blame him, whether it was right or not was irrelevant. The Clave would prosecute him, imprison him. This was not how his day was supposed to go, but he couldn’t say he was surprised. Why the fuck did all Yoongi’s ancient enemies target him? There had to be other people, clearly more important to him than a vampire who the elder just so happened to save.

Suddenly, an old observation leapt on him; there were people with runes outside. At first, he had thought nothing of it, bypassing them all, desperate to get in before sunrise. Is that why they were here now? he wondered. Were they just camping out to secure his arrest? 

Guilty of a crime he didn’t commit. 

Why was it always him? Last time his friends - although they weren’t at the time - had saved his ass, he just prayed that they could do it from beyond the grave. Then he remembered the ring his eldest friend had given him, to keep track of him. He glanced down and there it was, sat comfortably on his right hand’s ring finger. 

He was given it a long time ago, a scarce few months after he had been re-born. The ring supposedly had the ability to locate him anytime, anywhere and was given to him as a sort of security blanket. After they had become friends it had become something of great value to him personally, only amplified by their death. They may not be able to find him, but at least it provided some comfort.

Snapping back to reality, he assessed his position. He needed to get away from the shadowhunters, not burn in the sunlight that was due to come up in - he stared at the clock that hung low on the wall - ten minutes. It was during that moment he heard them approaching, his overly-sensitive hearing picking up the near-silent footsteps, imperceptible to the normal ear. Normally, in his panicked state, he would freeze up; this time? He ran.

Everything was a blur around him. The world moving too fast for his brain to keep up. He didn’t know where he was going, it could be in a circle for all he knew, but he was moving. That meant he was going away from them. Safe. However, the rush of relief was short-lived.

Dawn was nearing.

He could feel his body weakening by the second, soon he would be out of time. He frantically looked around for anywhere to shelter himself. He needed to find cover, now. Just as he had noted a possible location a stern, low voice destroyed his prospect of safety. It brokered no amusement.

“Kim Taehyung, you are under arrest.”

To suggest that Kim Jisoo was happy about having Kim Taehyung held in the Institute would be incorrect to the nth degree. She wanted him gone as soon as possible. The Clave and Inquisitor could have him, immediately; preferably ten minutes ago. Yes, arresting Kim Taehyung was a blessing; it brought prestige to capture a two hundred and something-year-old vampire, but she did not like the look of that ring. 

There was no doubt who it was from, it radiated energy, and it was highly likely that it could be traced to them at his leisure. She knew she was probably fretting over nothing, but dead or not, you could never be too cautious when dealing with those two. Therefore, her proposing that they ship the vampire off to the Clave post haste, shouldn’t have caused such an uproar.

“I suggest we have Namjoon portal him to Idris immediately,” She advised the room. None of them paid mind to the flickering of the light within the room, “Then, whatever happens, is no longer our issue.”

Pitch black followed.

With no light left, the echoing of heeled boots clicking down the hallway was all the more pronounced. The scent of lavender soon followed, and some swore they saw the deep glimmer of sequins.

“You know,” drawled a voice, smoothly followed by the twist of a hand igniting an eerie purple glow. It cast a faint light onto the glittering nails of the warlock, gleaming purple eyes soon appearing alongside them within the darkness. 

“If I knew you had missed me so much I would have sent a postcard,” A sly smile lit up his face, “Or a sacrifice, your choice,” There was no doubt about who this was, features lit up and showing off an expression that screamed ‘enraged’ but looked unbothered.

“What are you doing pissing off a warlock older than this thrice-damned institute and one of the eldest vampires? You only needed to invite me for dinner,”

Everyone was stunned into silence. He was supposed to be dead. Deceased. Gone. No longer in the mortal realm. Not here, as glamoured as ever, acting as if he belonged. He didn’t though. He shouldn’t have been in the institute, dead or alive. He was a lawbreaker. A murderer.

After their ‘death’ fifty years earlier they had been confident, things had cooled down as much as they could. They had been so anxious when they had been sighted not long ago, praying that it was a mistake, relief flooding them when whoever it was they just escaped. If it truly was them there would have been a ‘token’ of something left behind for them to deal with. However as nervous as they were they had gone into that situation prepared.

Today, they weren’t.

A particularly brave - or stupid - member of the warlocks makeshift audience (he was a performer, he loved the crowd, the attention, he could never do anything by half) stood up and pointed a finger in accusation at the eldest, declaring, “You died fifty years ago, you shouldn’t be he-”

With the sharp snap of a finger, all living beings in the room froze, and a deep, taunting chuckle rang out from the warlock, “I am so very sorry to disappoint, but, honestly, what were you expecting from,” His lips curved into a sadistic smile, real purple eyes, positively glowing out of spite on display, ”The Jung Hoseok.”

To be blatantly honest, this was not how Yoongi (one of the oldest vampires in existence) had expected his day to go. Having Jung Hoseok as his significant other meant it wasn’t entirely out of the question. He had certainly had much stranger days than something as mundane as breaking into the Seoul Institute.

The building had always been unnecessarily dreary to him. He understood functionality over style (someone in their relationship had to) but it was a bit… bland. Years - hundreds of years - with Hobi must have had an effect on him. Honestly, though, the whole building was like a millennia-old mansion, so stuffy. The holding cells were a depressing grey and so dull, although granted they _were_ the holding cells.

The transparent solid glass wall allowed him to see his - not that he would ever admit it - adopted younger brother; Taehyung. The same idiot sibling who had honestly believed that the two of them had died fifty years ago. As if. The look of pure shock and hurt on his face was expected, and the bitterness in his voice as he spoke out in the silence, “How the fuck are you still here?”

Ruby red lips curved into a smirk, “I have a fucking thousand-year-old warlock for a boyfriend.”

Taehyung seemed to get over the shock of seeing him fast enough, his emotions melding into fury. He could see the rage bubbling behind his eyes as he let Tae out, only to have him round on Yoongi, “What the fuck is wrong with you!? I thought you were dead!” He exploded, righteous anger fueling his outburst. 

“We don’t have time for this now,” Yoongi responded flatly, clearly not moved by his display. Seconds later his hyung was moving away and out. He followed a moment later, under protest, but given no choice. Angry or not he could trust Yoongi (and Hoseok, because one was never without the other - and wasn’t seeing Yoongi on his own for even these few minutes, strange?).

They soon found themselves in the central room, unsurprisingly it was in chaos. Shadowhunters were scattered around the area, each adopting different and quite frankly humorous positions. It was a testament to Hobi’s thousand-year-old childishness that one was picking their nose. Important looking paperwork was scattered; disregarded and disorganised on the floor. It had probably been tossed by Hobi as he wandered the room, disgusted at the idea of _paperwork_. 

Hoseok himself seemed to be entertaining himself by dancing the (Yoongi’s nose scrunched up in embarrassment) ‘Can-Can’ with a shadowhunter on each side. They appeared to be completely oblivious in their frozen state. Yoongi dearly wished he could share their forced indifference, then he wouldn’t have to endure his boyfriend’s insanity.

The raven-haired vampire rolled his eyes, and coughed pointedly to announce his appearance, “Only you would do this,” He gestured his hand towards the chaos, “In a place filled with shadowhunters.” his voice was equal parts exasperated and fond. It made him wonder about just how long they had been together that he found this vaguely amusing.

The unglamoured eyes of the warlock positively sparkled when they saw the younger, “Well, I do want to do everything I can in this lifetime, live life to the fullest. There’s a lot I need to before I go mad you now, the clock is ticking,”

Yoongi felt a pang of sadness overcome himself at the prospect of Hoseok’s inevitable madness. He knew...he knew it was why so many warlocks died, he had seen many go through the same thing; people he knew personally, friends. However, the pain that overtook his entire body when he was reminded that gradually his Jung Hoseok would become increasingly insane just felt so foreign and unwanted. Granted, he knew it started whenever he left his lover, but what had he just done? It seemed mild overall, but he was gone for less than five minutes, how long would it take? Would he end up like the rest? Would he even live? If he did, how would they stay together?

Hoseok always spoke plainly, though rarely in a way that could hurt him, was that a sign he was losing his grasp on reality faster than it appeared?

His intrusive thoughts were a downward spiral that he rarely visited, avoidance was key. Subdued he found himself making his way to his beloved from where he once stood by Taehyung, head shaking, “Five-hundred years and I still don’t get you.”

His boyfriend’s eyes sparkled with amusement as he brought a hand up to caress his lover’s cheek, “Five-hundred years and I get you so well, kitten.”

“As much as I hate to tear you two apart, and as much as Hoseok hyung is very powerful, can we get out of here before they wake up?” Taehyung said, his eyes darting around the room in a pitiful attempt to avoid looking at his two hyungs. 

The elder two had broken away from each other, the more dramatic of them waving his hands, vaguely gesticulating towards the unconscious party as he happily declared, “You needn’t worry about them, they won’t be up for a long, long time,”

The young vampire glanced at one of the Nephilim he recognised from earlier that day, the one who arrested him, he seemed good enough, and Hoseok wasn’t the type to kill someone for doing their job. Then again, was arresting him enough of a reason? “A long time?” he asked hesitantly,

“Oh, they will wake up...eventually,” He informed offhandedly, then a voracious grin lit upon his face “Now, Taehyungie, Yoongi and I have someone we need to check in on.”

Taehyung tilted his head in confusion, “Who do you need to check in on?” they never did ‘check-ins’, they did ‘random drop-ins because they felt like it’ but they never actively and constantly checked.

Yoongi and Hoseok glanced at each other for a moment, it appeared as though they were telepathically talking, but in reality, they were just looking for subtle assurances within the others body language. Half a millennia does wonders for being able to read each other. They could have conversations in glances, and find comfort upon eye contact. Ultimately, they came to the conclusion to tell their dongsang, just not with all the shadowhunters around. They couldn’t risk his safety. 

“Sorry, Taetae, you’ll learn who they are,” Yoongi started before getting closer to the younger, “But, we just don’t want to expose them in this place. Not with shadowhunters around.”

A flash of realisation struck the youngest’s face, of course, the two couldn’t share anything with him in this environment. (Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was too careful - Hoseok was powerful enough not to worry about them hearing if he didn't want them too. He ignored it)He nodded his head in understanding, they’d tell him later.

The warlock opened a portal with the rotation of his forearms, leading them through to the couple’s house, which some would define as a haunted mansion. How convenient - he could have used this not too long ago when he was surrounded by shadowhunters.

The building itself was ancient with many passageways and secret rooms, all compacted into a maze of a floorplan. On the outside, it looked dark, bleak, with cracks embedded in the walls and overgrown plant life. However, on the inside, it was filled with plush velvet cushions and furniture cognitively more expensive than the house. The giant windows allowed light to flood through the rooms although they were thankfully momentarily covered with heavy blackout curtains. They were patterned with intricate details hand-sewn in a rich purple. The overall ‘style’ incorporated both crimson and deep shades of purple, working for both the vampire and warlock. To an outsider, it would look deserted, creepy, straight out of one of the better horror films, but to them, it was home.

“Angel, darling, we are back!” Hoseok called out, his voice echoing around the seemingly deserted home, “Angel?” he tried again, not liking the silence that was greeting them.

He made eye contact with Yoongi and in a moment the vampire was gone, only to reappear a scarce few seconds later. He shook his head once and offered a half shrug and small smile; one that the elder clearly knew well. Hoseok took a deep breath, ‘Honestly,’ he thought, ‘that boy will be the death of me one day.’ After an exaggerated sigh and a twist of his hand, he traced the ring that he’d made the boy swear he’d never take off. He located him easily and dispersed the spell with a wave of his hand, also riding any fears the others may have. 

“Not to worry,” He started to explain in an exasperated voice, “He just went gallivanting off to the dance studio with his friends. Although he should know better, we didn’t just tell him to stay here for no reason. We both have enemies, and while they may not be up to par with us, they could take him out very easily.”

Yoongi edged closer to the warlock, offering, “You can tell him off all you want after we get him.”

“Wait, you’re going to get him?” Taehyung questioned, “If you are, I’m gonna go home. I do not want to be around for that.”

Hoseok looked up straight at him going back to his usual tone of voice, playful glint in his eyes, “Of course we are, if we feel forgiving then maybe we won't make it look like a kidnapping, only maybe though.”

Park Jimin did not feel any guilt for running off despite all the warnings his hyungs had given him. Damn the consequences. Neither heaven nor earth could get between him and his dance. Everyone who knew him could attest to that fact. If it made him a brat, well, he wasn’t the one who had to deal with himself. 

He lived to dance, Hoseok and Yoongi knew it, they saw him grow up for goodness sake. He knew deep inside that they were only looking out for him, but he was old enough to look after himself regardless of his less than ‘manly’ exterior, he could last in a fight. His thighs were definitely strong. So, was it wise to go out when he had been expressly warned against it? No. Did he do it without fear of the aftermath? Yes. Logic be damned.

He had only been out for around an hour, no doubt long enough for Hoseok and Yoongi to do whatever shit they needed to. No doubt they would know he wasn’t home soon, if not already. Anyway, it wasn’t like he was alone, Minghao, Jun, Soonyoung, his boyfriend Jihoon and Chan were there with him. Nothing would happen to him. Probably. 

He had noticed a presence on his way to the studio, but whatever it was had never approached, and was long gone. He had brushed it off as paranoia due to his hyungs scaring him with their ‘we have enemies’ crap. 

Well, they do have enemies. But you know  _ dance. _

Coming back to reality he realised that his music had finished and that Soonyoung was sending a questioning look his way. They made eye contact through the large floor length mirror from where he was leaning against the plain wall behind Jimin. 

“You good?” He asked with one eyebrow aloft.

Jimin blinked and turned to face the younger, “I’m good. Probably.”

The other four joined in on their conversation, Jihoon being the first to add, “We aren’t going to get barged in on by Hoseok and Yoongi are we?”

Panic definitely did not pass across Jimin’s face, “N-nope, why would that happen?”

A new voice fills the room, having come through the door from the hallway outside, “Because you left even though both of your hyungs told you not to leave.”

“Shit,” Jimin muttered before turning so that he could see the intruders, “Ho-Hoseok hyung, Y-Yoongi hy-hyung, you’re-you’re done already?” Of course, they were done, and of course, they would come barge in because they were just overpowered mother hens most of the time.

Hoseok had an antagonising smile plastered on his face and a commanding glint in his eyes, “Hello Jimin-ah. Yes, we’re done already. May I ask what you are doing here, you know, after being told countless times not to leave at all?”

The younger looked around the room, noting that his friends had left before responding, “I was just so bored, hyung, your house is so old it has nothing that excites me, invest in a TV.”

His humour wasn’t met with much, which was to be expected, but they softened their eyes “Jiminie, everything, and I mean, everything is about to change,” Yoongi told him, seriously.

Jimin’s head snapped up his eyes full of alarm, “What happened?” 

Hoseok responded immediately, “We’ll talk when we get home,” which wasn’t promising, ‘everything’ could mean anything. Thankfully Hoseok's voice changed, a mischievous smirk gracing his features as his voice filled with promise “then, I believe, you are due a punishment, angel.”

His face scrunched up in distaste, but an amused Yoongi reminded him, “You are not allowed to pull that face, Jimin, you are a fucking masochist.”

“Kitten, play nice,” Hoseok started, earning an eye roll from the other, 

“What did you say about going home?” Yoongi asked, encouraging a pleasant chatter as they pulled Jimin from the studio. They would be going home the fast way.

As the studio door swung shut a slender shadow filled the hallway, watching with a vigilant eye. Nobody was there to hear the echoing laugh that followed.

“I’m telling you, Namjoon. He’s back and as powerful as everybody says,” Seokjin implored the warlock. He sat beside him as he focused on something that Jin had no interest in, and subsequently ignored. Paperwork.

The latter raised his eyebrow as he concentrated, commenting, “He was very...skilled at magic when I last saw him.”

“How’d he get so good anyway?” Jin asked, it was no secret that Hoseok was powerful, very powerful, but he had to get there somehow, people weren’t born like that...

“Well, firstly he is abhorrently old, just slightly older than your kind. Then there is the fact that his father was the Prince of Hell; Asmodeus to be specific. Also, he studied at the Spiral Labyrinth and was part of the Spiral Council a long time ago. He doesn’t obey the rules of the accords like most. Hell, he managed to get angelic blood to bring Yoongi back.” He stopped rambling, breaking his concentration to send Jin a pointed look, “Be careful around him. Spontaneous has never fit anyone better. Still, you, Jungkook and everyone at the institute should be amazed you aren’t dead already.”

A quizzical look was sent the warlock's way, “I don’t know, he seemed more… quirky than murderous. Sure it was humiliating, humiliating and a pain to clean everything up but nothing was, well, dangerous.” 

“Well,” Namjoon responded, having already returned to his work, “I know he used to be a bit of a joker, we were friends of sorts a long time ago, but you’ve heard the rumours. Supposedly he culled some of the earlier shadow hunters for no reason. He’s old, Jin, you know what happens to old warlocks, he’s a rogue”

“You knew him?” Jin accused, “How come you never told me!?”

Namjoon heaved a sigh, “Out of everything I tell you, that's what you focus on? Not the killing or the insanity, the fact that I used to know him hundreds of years ago?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Jin responded, he even had the gall to sound offended at such an accusation against his character. “It’s interesting, Hoseok is like a mythical creature, you know they call him The Jung Hoseok, he’s infamous,” 

“To answer your question, I never told you because it doesn’t matter, it was generations ago, I don’t know him anymore. That and I thought he was dead. I should have known better, he always was tricky,”

Jin hummed in interest, moving to get up, he had places to be.

“I wasn’t joking, be careful around him!” Namjoon called out after him. Jin turned to give him a sweet smile.

“I get it, I will be, have fun dear!”

“Sit down, we need to talk,” Hoseok informed his youngest boyfriend, who cautiously did as he was told.

At that moment he realised the severity of the situation, rather than their usual carelessly (more so Yoongi than Hoseok) thrown together outfits they were dressed as ‘Min Yoongi, 601-year-old vampire’ and ‘Jung Hoseok, 1032-year-old warlock’. They looked like royalty, draped in layers and layers of varying shades of crimson and purple, it oozed power and commanded attention they rarely wanted when they were ‘dead’. It reminded Jimin of when he first met the two, Snow White and Maleficent he had named the strangers in his mind. 

“Jimin, you know that I and Hoseok have been presumed dead for the past fifty years?” The vampire began getting a short almost cautious nod in response, “Well, now everyone knows we are still alive. Everyone.”

“That means that all of my enemies and Yoongi’s enemies now know that we still live. This puts you in danger, Jimin, a lot of danger,” Hoseok continued, “They know not to mess with us. They know that they could never do anything we couldn’t counter given enough time and incentive; So they will go for the next best thing, you.”

Yoongi looked at the younger with a sharp look to his eyes, “Jimin, we know you’re strong. You’re a dancer, and with boyfriends like us, you have to be. However, these people are warlocks, vampires, werewolves, faeries. I know you hate to hear it, but as a human, you can’t compete,”

“But you can protect me from them, can’t you?” He looked between them, it was faith he had held throughout their relationship, since the first time they had saved him.

“We can do what we always do, and we will try our best, just sometimes, we may not be there,” Hoseok explained, “You need to be safe, so whenever Yoongi or I tell you to stay here, please Jimin, I beg of you, do not leave. I have wards set up here so that nobody can harm you, they don’t work elsewhere, yet.”

Yoongi was stern as he warned him, “Your safety comes before anything else. If we lose you, our age will get the best of us. We’re not saying we want you in our sight twenty-four hours a day, but tell us when you’re going out, so we know when you should be where so we know if you’re missing. I know this is hard, everything will be changing. Just be safe.”

“I promise to try my best, for me and you. I know you worry. This will be different, and I really do hate it, but I can get through it for you. I love you both,” Jimin responded, while he was doubtlessly upset, there was no doubting his resilience,

Pulling him into a hug, Hoseok smiled, “We love you too, angel,” then, he shifted so he was speaking directly into his ear, “But I think you are overdue a punishment.”

Jimin groaned as he woke up, trying rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It was pitch black, which wasn’t unexpected with the types of curtains his vampiric boyfriend used. Much to his displeasure, the bed was empty, a little unusual, Yoongi liked to sleep. He reached over to the ancient-looking nightstand to grab his mobile (He didn’t place it there but Hoseok was thoughtful like that), to check the time. 05:23. Stupid. How the hell did he wake up? He would’ve thought he’d be sleeping for at least another twenty-four hours after the events of last night. Honestly.

The young man got up and out of bed and made his way to the light switch to brighten the room. He smiled as he remembered when he got his boyfriends to install the lights after relentlessly complaining about not being able to see. Lazily, he walked over to the closet and picked out an outfit consisting of a light blue cardigan, striped top, denim shorts and knee-high socks. It worked nicely with his newly dyed pastel pink hair. 

After getting dressed he roamed the quiet house, praying to whatever god that he would come across his boyfriends at some point. However, as he made his way past one of the rooms he recalled being one of the millions of sitting rooms, he heard quiet chatter. Not just between Yoongi and Hoseok. There were multiple voices. Jimin swore he could hear Jihoon and possibly Soonyoung talking. He softly knocked on the door, knowing he’d be heard by Yoongi at least. 

In barely a second it was opened to reveal the vampire, “Jiminie, why are you-”

“Jimin!” A voice yelled in shock, the door opening to showcase the others in the room.

Jimin’s eyebrows furrowed as his eyes panned around to look at them all, “Taehyung, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Minghao, Jun, and... Chan?”

Hoseok and Yoongi looked at them all, Jihoon responding as he leaned back against the sofa, “Don’t look at us, you brought this upon yourselves.”

"Jimin, we were just discussing a few things. Shadow world things-"

"I'm not a child-well, maybe to you, but I'm a human and so human rules apply to me, so I know that you were definitely talking about me. Even if you weren't, we just last night agreed that I would work with you on this. And, anyway, if I'm a child, Hoseok is a withered old grandpa." 

"How dare you. You are dating this 'withered old grandpa'." He argued back.

Yoongi placed a fake smile on his face, "And while that's all well and dear, let's shut up and move on."

"No, let's not move on. You're fucking dating these two?" Taehyung interjected.

"And you're a vampire,” Jimin claimed, before taking back his words, “But I knew that."

"You knew I was a vampire and you never told me?" He accused me.

Jimin rolled his eyes, "What was I supposed to say, oh hey, I know you're a vampire, don't worry I'm cool with it?"

"That would be better than nothing!" Taehyung said, throwing his arms around. He and Jimin entered a staring contest, each glaring heatedly at the other hoping the other would break first.

"Okay, I’m bored now," Hoseok declared, snapping his fingers to freeze the two, "Jimin, this is Taehyung, our friend from fifty years ago, Taehyung, this is Jimin, our human boyfriend. Now, let’s do what the actual grandpa in our relationship said and move the fuck on."

“No, this isn’t over. Are they vampires too?” Jimin questioned, gesturing to the five in the room. Did they not even trust him enough to go to the studio?

Reluctantly, Hoseok sighed, “Yes.”

Biting back insults Jimin left the room yelling, “That’s it! I’m done.”

Wordlessly, Hoseok and Yoongi followed the youngest. He was storming down the corridors, taking the quickest path to the front door. Before he could open it, Hoseok held it fast with magic, so it was no surprise when Jimin turned on them. 

For a moment he tried to hold his anger, but decided it wasn't worth the effort, “Do you even trust me?” Jimin exploded, raking his hands through his hair, “Because it seems wherever I go, someone just happens to know you.”

“Jimin…” Hoseok said in warning.

“No. You don’t get to tae that tone with me,” He started, “I get that you want me safe, but I want to be free to be alone without you two, without anyone you know! I’m not a pet, I don’t need a minder, I’m a thinking feeling person and what you did crossed so many lines!”

“Where are you going, Jimin?” Yoongi questioned as the younger hurriedly put his shoes on.

Finishing off the laces, he responded, “You clearly don’t need to know. You’ll find me anyway.” He tried the door, unsurprised when it didn’t shift,

“Jimin-ah!”

“Open the door Hoseok,” Jimin demanded, glaring heatedly at him,

“Jimin…” Hoseok tried.

“I swear Hoseok, open this door, I can’t be with you right now, let me go so I can come back again,”

He could see Hoseok hesitating, and Jimin found him even more enraged, he could understand, but there were limits that should never have been tested. This was a gross invasion of his privacy.

A scathing remark was on the tip of his tongue, but before he could articulate it Yoongi’s hand fell onto Hoseok's shoulder. “Let him go,” he told him,

Hoseok ground his teeth but unblocked the door, and Jimin was quick to open it, turning around once more. He tugged at the ring adorning his finder, pulling it off easily enough.

“I love you, I really do, but this is a relationship, not a contract, and that was too far by any standards. That's abuse Hoseok. I might come back, I don’t know, but I can’t trust you right now.” he backed out of the door, giving both of them suspicious looks, this was easier than expected.

“Goodbye,” he said, throwing the ring to the ground, and running off.

“Jimin!” Hoseok called, but Yoongi stopped him from following, instead of moving to pick up the discarded accessory.

“Give him some time, think about how he feels, then you can go,”

The air was cold on Jimin’s skin as he walked down the mansion’s driveway. He knew they only meant well, just they never went about it the right way. Always acting before consulting him. How many of his friends did they know? Did they just expect him to go with it? He wasn’t the naive child they had met all those years ago. He didn’t need their protection all the time. Shadow world or not. It frustrated him, what the fuck did he have to do to prove he could handle himself? Survive getting kidnapped by one of their enemies from hundreds of years ago? Honestly. It wouldn't even be the first time it's happened. 

The driveway opened up onto the main road and Jimin moved to walk along the stone pavement. After a while he came to a stop at a bench by a lamppost, illuminating the bleak morning. He swore he saw some movement out of the corner of his eye from the other side of the street, but he brushed it off as an animal. A gust of wind caused his legs to shiver and him to wrap his woollen cardigan around himself in an attempt to warm himself up from the cold.

He loved them, he really did, and he found himself rubbing at where the ring had been sat unconsciously. They just, they didn’t get it. They were from a different time, and they weren’t human, it was like the world's greatest culture shock to be with them. Add in the fact that they were paranoid for him, it was a mess. 

They deserved it this time.

“Nice cardigan you got there, Jimin,” A feminine voice cascaded sweetly as she came to sit next to him. She had luscious long hair falling down one side of her head. Red lips like Yoongi’s and a smirk which showed her vampiric teeth.

Sighing deeply Jimin responded, “They send you here?”

While he hoped that his argument had at least taught them that much, he was more than resigned to the fact that they could have sent someone for their piece of mind while respecting that he didn’t want them.

“No. I came here on my own accord,” She responded cheerily, she reminded him of a big and satisfied cat, already confident that they were the victor.

“So you’re one of their enemies. Come back tomorrow, I’m not in the mood to get kidnapped right now,” He deadpanned. He was exhausted, and it would be horrifically uncomfortable, kidnappers had no empathy for the kidnapped.

She looked at him with a hint of bafflement in her eyes, “I’m wasn’t going to ask.”

“And I’m just letting you know that I’m going to make it difficult for you today,” He shrugged, leaning back, “Really, there’s no point. They’re overprotective as fuck, we literally just argued about the fact that they stalk me with my friends who are apparently like spies for them. They find me wherever I am and one of them doesn’t take kindly to me not being in his sight.”

“Why are you telling me this? I’m here to kidnap you.”

“Then step in line, there are centuries of people before you. As for why I’m telling you this, I dunno”

“Actually, there aren’t. I got to have an attempt to kill them fifty years ago.” She declared looking superior.

Jimin smiled, “Let’s fact check. Keyword ‘attempt’ meaning you didn’t succeed and if you’re referring to the fire that was nothing to them, then ‘kill’ should be ‘hurt’. Also, you need to work on your maths because that happened in 1969, fifty-one years ago. Besides you’ve had you’re attempt let someone else try”

“You think you're so smug, don’t you?” She sneered. 

Shaking his head, Jimin answered, “Actually, I don’t. I just feel a little mad right now, and you happen to be here. Now, are you gonna kidnap me or not?”

“Are you just going to sit there and look bitter that your little vamp got away?” Joked Seokjin walking into Jungkook’s room inside the stone institute.

“He’s not my ‘little vamp’,” Jungkook countered, “He just managed to get away.” 

Rolling his eyes, the elder shadowhunter grumbled, “You’re only sour because you like him.”

“Not all of us are into downworlders, hyung,” He coughed, speaking underneath, “Namjoon.” For the longest time, Jungkook had been convinced that they would make the best couple, his matchmaking attempts were being ignored constantly.

“Yah! What have I told you about mentioning him?”

Well, perhaps not ignored.

Jungkook looked overly smug at that, “You said not to mention anything about him. I just said his name.” 

Recognising it for the losing battle it was, Seokjin tried to deflect “You know Namjoon used to know the warlock and vampire who stole your love away.” he relished in the unimpressed look his dongsaeng gave him, “supposedly the warlock is so powerful he managed to get angelic blood for the vampire, they’re supper infamous.”

Jungkook has an incredulous look on his face, “You’re saying that warlock, the one that put us in weird-ass positions, screwed up all the paperwork and made us dance the can-can, that warlock,” he implored, “has managed to get angelic blood and is perceived as dangerous?”

“His dad is Asmodeus,” Seokjin explained, “And he’s unpredictable.”

“He’s Magnus Bane’s brother?” Jungkook exclaimed, “That explains so much,”

“Magnus  _ Lightwood _ -Bane. Just remember that Magnus is less than half of Hoseok's age and is a lot less kill-happy. Hoseok supposedly had killed buildings full of shadow hunters unprovoked,” He responded, trying to remember the story correctly, “and that was before the accords even existed.”

The vampires were scattered around the room, leisurely avoiding spinning objects as Hoseok disassembled the room in his rage and grief. He understood where Jimin was coming from, but he feared Jimin didn’t understand the dangers of the shadow world.

Scenarios were playing with his mind, he could be dead, in danger, kidnapped. Maybe in his world, he was one of the best, but there was a difference between the mortal world and the shadow world; The strongest of humans were the weakest against demonic and angelic beings. 

Most of them were getting irritated at the game, no matter how easy dancing in and out of the objects was. They were relieved when Yoongi motioned them to the door, all filtering out in moments.

“Relax Hobi,” Yoongi soothed, “He’ll be okay,”

The objects halted as Hoseok stared harshly at his lover, “Can you guarantee it, honestly really, can you tell me that this will work out a hundred percent fine?”

“No,” Yoongi admitted, “but you need to let him go this time, otherwise he will leave for good, and as much as you hate this, you could never live with that,”

Sighing in defeat, he agreed, “Fine.” A few moments passed between the two of them, Hoseok gathering his thoughts. He was worried, for obvious reasons, but his insanity was pushing his imagination to think about worse things. Soon he broke, “Yoongi, can I ask something?”

“What?” He asked, curious, surprised when it took his lover a while to respond.

“What’s going to happen when Jimin grows up?” His tone was melancholy, his usually bright purple eyes saddened, “Will we see him die? What happens if I go mad and end up dead before then? What if we cause Jimin to live forever and we d-”

“Yah!” Yoongi hit him over the head, “Stop having an existential crisis. Give it a few more minutes and I’ll let you go find him, okay?”

“Fine.”

The items that had previously been floating around thudded to the ground.

After taking a quick glance around at the mess the room now was, Yoongi looked back to Hoseok in all seriousness “Can I let the rest of them back in now?”

Jimin yawned as he woke up, however, they were transporting him was annoying. Especially the ‘knocking him out’ thing. If they asked he would cooperate that much, it was only common courtesy of kidnappings. 

Wherever they were was an abandoned warehouse and he bit back a smirk. He wondered how many crime dramas they had watched to come up with this. They had it very accurate, having situated him in a chair in the centre of a big empty room.

She even had the dramatic entrance down, she stalked in as he shifted to accommodate his new position and soothe any aches in his bones. Whoever she was, she most definitely had a death wish. It was common knowledge that upsetting Hoseok and Yoongi isn't something to take lightly (well, that's how they had always been presented to him anyway)

She started to monologue about something, but Jimin paid it no mind, his boyfriends would be here soon. Not immediately, (and that was his fault, he shouldn’t have thrown the ring) but in no more than a few days if he was really (really, really) unlucky. It wasn’t as if this crazy lady could kill him, it would be very counterproductive to her plan - he hoped. It would grant him their ire on a whole new scale and that was just unfavourable for everyone involved with no leverage to stop them from killing her.

“Are you even listening?” She questioned, infuriated.

Jimin thought very carefully on how to reply, “Sorry. I didn’t think you were talking to me. You seem so crazy that I thought you were talking to the wall.”

“Did you just call me crazy?” The girl said with an incredulous look. He didn’t understand how she would have issues with that, she had literally just kidnapped him, but he supposed she would have to be a special brand of crazy.

“At least you’re smart enough to catch onto that,” Jimin stated, mocking her with a smile, “But yes. Nobody sane is stupid enough to provoke The Jung Hoseok and The Min Yoongi. Ergo, you must be crazy.”

“Do you have a death wish?”

“I’m not the one going around provoking millennia-old beings.”

She shook her head, contempt written across her face, “Where are Hoseok and Yoongi?”

“They are in a house,” Jimin sweetly replied, leaning forward, “And you would never guess, but that house is at the end of a drive.”

“Do you think you’re smart? Or clever? Because I will not hesitate to-”

Jimin held up his hand to silence her, before continuing, “Yeah you will. You may hate them, but you don’t want to die.”

“I would die for my revenge.”

Jimin sighed in annoyance, such a ridiculous notion to die for “How long are you going to wait for them? This is going to take out so much of my dance practice time,” Jimin bemoaned, leaning back, “Are we in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere?” 

“...Yes.”

“You do love following cliches,” Jimin critiqued, “First, you kidnap me to get back at my loved ones for something they did like years ago that no one cares about anymore. Secondly, you keep me in an abandoned warehouse. Do you know what movie logic dictates will happen next? They are going to come here, more or less kill you, then if you manage to survive by some miracle, you’re going to do the whole thing over again. How right am I?”

“You aren’t right at all-”

“Sorry, I forgot one thing, at some point, presumably after my second point, so anytime now, you are going to go on a rant about how I’m wrong, you’re right, probably mention some key information that will lead to your demise, and then you’re going to point out all the ways in which my boyfriends will fail.” he grinned, overly pleased with himself “Okay, now I’m done,”

Fury was painting his captors' features, and as thrilling as riling her up was, the fact that he had enraged her wasn’t good. She looked as if she was about to lunge at him, likely to attack or strangle him and he felt a hint of terror fill him and then…

There was a knock at the door.

The lady blinked, seemingly coming back to herself and realised that she had let a ‘mere human’ get the best of her (take that Hobi). It was reassuring, but he was sure that whoever it was wasn't his rescuers, they would make a much more abrupt and explosive entrance, the knocking was too subtle.

She drifted over to the door, sending one final glare his way before she opened it, a distinctly unimpressed “What?” greeting whoever it was.

He didn’t have a clear shot of the visitor, but they were casting an impressive shadow and had seemingly managed to get the crazy captor to still. 

“I’m afraid that your scheme will have to be put on hold, his rescuers already know where you are and should be here in the next, maybe five minutes. If I was you I’d quit while I was ahead,” the person commented in a smooth voice,

“And what do you gain from this, ghost vampire?” crazy captor hissed back,

“I just like having people owe me, besides now you know that I know exactly who it is that’s trying to mess with Yoongi and Hoseok, I think that’s price enough don’t you?”

In the next moment he was gone, leaving her in an empty doorway holding onto the handle so tightly the door cracked, “Damn it,” she hissed before turning to him.

“I guess you got lucky, but I’ll be back for you soon, say hi to your boyfriends for me,”

Jung Hoseok was not happy. He’ll be fine, they said. Let him cool down, they said. Look who’s gone missing, he said. 

If this was any other day, he’d be fine. It just had to be the one day when Jimin had removed the ring, the ring that gave Hoseok the ability to track him. Yes, there are other ways, but he was someone who liked to rely on himself, this way it took so much longer. He used his own methods. His own skills. His own magic. He didn’t want this to be an exception. He had sent his own friend Soonyoung off to contact the ghost vampire, the vampire with information on everybody and anybody. So surely, there would be some results. 

Those results turned up mere hours after. Ghost vampire was good at what he did. Apparently, Jimin was taken by some vampire called Sana soon after leaving the house, and then taken to some random part of Seoul. According to Soonyoung, ghosty had rolled his eyes at the amateur. Part of Hoseok was happy that he knew where Jimin was, another part was dreading the conversation afterwards. Hopefully, Jimin would now understand why that goddamned ring was so important.

He and Yoongi waited until night to portal to Jimin, due to Taehyung and some of the others joining their escapade in case they needed any backup. Highly unlikely, but still a possibility. So when darkness shrouded the mansion, Hoseok created a purple cloud of mist, bringing them to the place where their enemy resided. On the outside, murky grey concrete walls stood covered in moss and shrubbery, with rusted metal in some places. As they entered, it gave the impression of being empty, the only sound being the clicking of Hoseok's shoes on the stone ground. They sent Minghao and Jun off to look around the building, to see if anyone remained. Yoongi doubted they’d find anything. 

He was starting to worry that they had left when they opened a door and an impatient voice rang out, startling them, “Finally, you’re here. Do you know how long I was waiting?”

A small figure sat in the centre of the room, “Jimin?”

“I am going to take the time to say that you are proving that you’ll find me wherever I am,” He continued ignoring them, “But can one of you come let me up, I’ve been sat here for hours, it’s really uncomfortable,” the two of them hastened to do just that.

“In case you were wondering,” their curious gazes that were flickering around the room suggested that they were, “Crazy captor lady -”

“Sana,” Yoongi imputed,

“Crazy captor lady,” Jimin pointedly responded, “left ages ago someone came knocking and warned her you were nearly here so they took the opportunity to leave, but they do say ‘hi’. That was hours ago though, so it does make me wonder, apparently she was being bitchy over some fire a while ago”

Hoseok seemed frustrated at the perpetrators leaving while Taehyung just stared wide-eyed at his best friend, all thoughts of the argument they had hours ago lost, “How the hell are you so unfazed?”

“It’s not the first time someone’s been an idiot and kidnapped him,” Jihoon dryly commented, just as Jun and Minghao returned shaking their heads at Yoongi telling him that nobody else was here.

“This has happened before?” Taehyung yelled, throwing his head to look at Jihoon before turning to look at Jimin once more, “How the hell didn’t I know?”

“It’s not really something you can tell someone while keeping your boyfriends’ identities a secret,” Jimin's face appeared pained as he explained. 

“Sorry, but can Hoseok portal us back now? I have to give Seungkwan some inf-of my time. Seungkwan, Seokmin and I have a meeti-meet up,” Soonyoung miserably failed, Jihoon shaking his head at his boyfriend's poor attempts at secrecy.

“Who the fuck is Seokmin? Or Seungkwan for that matter?” Hoseok asked, foregoing the question proposed to him.

“They’re friends of mine, right Jihoon?” he implored his boyfriend to agree, eyes becoming wide as he attempted to gain sympathy.

“Sure.”

Yoongi brought everyone back to the task at hand, “Well, we need to talk with Jimin anyway, so Hoseok if you could please?”

Swinging his arms around in practised movement, the same purple mist as before was summoned before them. They walked through and, as suggested, Soonyoung left almost immediately, followed by Jihoon muttering obscenities. The Chinese vampires raced to leave, and Taehyung left with the promise that he’d return soon to catch up with Jimin (there was a lot, they could finally say everything, rather than keep secrets). 

He just wanted the last word they mutually agreed inside the household. 

When all their friends had left, Jimin sat down in one of the nicer rooms in the house, it was covered in shades of crimson; Yoongi had clearly been heading the decor. The air was filled with a tension that had been built up since Jimin had found them with the other vampires. 

Since he had thrown his ring. 

Since he had questioned their trust.

“We clearly have lots to talk about,” Yoongi started, “To start with, Jimin I’m sorry. We crossed a lot of lines, and we didn’t respect your boundaries. Overall, we were just awful when it came to your freedom, and I understand where your anger came from. I’m really sorry, can you forgive me?”

Jimin looked at him for a while, he seemed guilty enough and sincere. After a moment he nodded, “I forgive you,” he then turned to look pointedly at Hoseok.

“I’m really sorry Jiminie, I know what I did was bad, very, very bad, and you had every right to be angry, but I can’t regret it because it has kept you safe in the past and it will in the future as well,” he hesitated, “But still, I’m really really sorry Jimin,”

“It’s… not okay, and I think I’ll be mad about it for a long time, but I forgive you. I don’t mind if you keep the safety measures, but from now on let me go out and make my own friends. I like Soonyoung, and Jihoon and Chan but they feel different now, less real because you set me up. Understood?” 

Both of them hastened to agree,

“Love you Jimin,” Yoongi spoke,

“Thank you Jiminie,” Hoseok smiled, “You're an angel, and I love you so much,”

“There’s one more thing,” Jimin pressed, and both of them shifted to glance at each other before looking to him more intensely, “I want you to leave the crazy captor lady alone,” he could see them forming a response but quickly intervened, “look just here me out, this will really show that you aren't being overbearing, just, give her name to someone else to deal with, and stay out of it personally.”

“I guess we could get someone to frame her, or pass a message to the shadowhunters,” Yoongi hesitated to agree.

“That will do,” Jimin conceded, “I love you both,”

Jungkook glared angrily at Seokmin as he walked out of Jisoo’s office. He had nothing against the guy personally, quite the opposite actually, he was amusing and a positive person. He definitely had his secrets, maybe more than the average person. Once someone had started a rumour that he knew the alleged ghost vampire, but the ever-annoying Jisoo had put an end to that swiftly and it became something of a taboo within the office. 

The young shadowhunter was just frustrated, never in his entire life had anyone gotten away from him. It was beyond insulting that someone he had arrested had walked away right in front of him. He now held a vendetta against the two who helped him, although he doubted he was the only one, especially with how livid Jisoo was at him getting away. 

“You thinking about your little vamp again?” Seokjin asked, coming up to stand by Jungkook.

He redirected his glare to the elder, “Again, not my ‘little vamp’. Don’t you have anything better to be doing?”

“Not really, Namjoon is busy,” He replied.

“I don’t understand why you aren't together yet,” Jungkoook commented, reverting to trying to make Jisoo’s door implode. He didn’t catch Jin’s amused smile.

His attention was broken as Seokjin moved to stand in front of him, “You avoided my question.”

“You say avoiding, I say ignoring. However, if you must know. Possibly.” The older of the two broke out into a grin, “Not in the way you think!” Jin burst into laughter at his friend's flustered state as he tried to deny the obvious.

The humour was put to a pause as Jisoo’s office opened, she had just barely stepped outside when she blinked at them owlishly “Jungkook, Jin, just the two I was looking for. I need you two to do something.”

“What did I do in my past life to deserve this?” Jungkook asked nobody, you would have to be blind not to see how Jin and Namjoon looked at each other and acted, they were like an old married couple but nothing he or anyone had ever done had pushed them together. “Shouldn’t we be looking for this vampire? Not, whatever this is,”

“Yes, but really where are we going to start, you’re just pissy because the more time this takes the longer it will take you to find your lover,” Jin retorted, shuffling to be a little further from Namjoon.

“Jungkook has a significant other?” Namjoon inquired, looking between the two.

Seokjin snorted, “He arrested this vampire, Kim Taehyung actually, and is infatuated with him. He even admitted to having been thinking about him. Ah, young love,”

The eldest in the room looked sceptical, “I wouldn’t be against it, but Taehyung is a very close friend of... _ his. _ Anyway, what do you know about this vampire you’re supposed to find.”

“We don’t know her name, but we know it’s a girl. She kidnapped some mundane, why she even wanted to do such a thing I don’t know,” Jungkook began, “Wait, why does a mundane even know we exist? That’s a direct violation of the accords, shouldn’t we be out getting them as well?”

“They’re probably some friend of Seokmin, that boy has secrets,” Jin suggested.

“That doesn’t defeat my point.”

“Nothing defeats your point, technically we should be but it wasn’t what we were asked to do, maybe someone else will. Be grateful, this way you can get back to hunting your lover sooner.”

“Let’s be nice,” Namjoon reminded, “What do you need me for?”

“Technically? Nothing. I’m sure hyung just wanted to spend time with you. But, you could know something.” It wasn’t a subtle hint, but neither of them denied it, it was so annoying, if they could tease him he should damn well be able to return the favour but it never worked!

“I haven’t heard of anyone being kidnapped, but I may know someone, who knows someone, who knows someone, who knows ghost vampire. I could see if they could get any information?” Namjoon suggested.

Jungkook sighed in relief, “Thank you.”

“Why do you guys still stick around here?” Jimin asked the five vampires in the dance studio, it was very late and he just wanted some time to relax, “I talked to Hoseok, you aren’t under any obligation.”

Jihoon chuckled, “We dance, Jimin. It’s fun. We aren’t here for you.”

He eyed them suspiciously, “If you say so.”

They continued like that, dancing to random songs, joking with each other for a while. At one point, Jihoon got his guitar (when he asked why he had the guitar he said he felt like it, and who was he to deny that). It was going really well, Jihoon was good at it, at least until Soonyoung had made a comment that he disagreed with.

He knew Jihoon was feisty, he didn’t think he would chase him around the room brandishing the guitar as a weapon. It was a sight he wouldn’t soon forget. 

He was in tears with laughter at the sight, but the room sobered swiftly as someone knocked on the door. There was nothing particularly unique about the nock, three quick hits and then nothing. 

There was a strange tension in the air.

Minghao, being the closest to the door, opened it and stepped back once he saw the werewolves that stood behind it. He never slammed the door shut before he leapt out of the way when the wolves pushed back, barreling into the room

Jihoon was quick on his feet, barking orders, “Jun, stay with Jimin, Chan, Minghao, Soonyoung lets go.”

Jimin found himself backed into a corner. This was not how he planned this night to go. He felt useless, watching while the people he considered friends were burned and hurt and mauled for his sake. At that moment he realised that this is why Hoseok and Yoongi had set up all these precautions. 

It also occurred to him that it may have been in consideration for others as well. This could have been the death of any other human. His phone was in his bag, which was thrown carelessly across the room when he entered, and now lay in a place too far away. 

He saw traces of blood from both parties as they tried to attack one another. In the back of his mind, he knew how it would end, there were so many more werewolves than vampires. There was no way this could end in anything but the vampire's defeat. He wouldn’t be the one responsible for their deaths.

Before anyone could realise he darted out from behind Jun who was distracted by a couple of wolves, racing across the room to… where it didn't exactly matter.

What was important was that before anyone could attempt to do anything he was snatched by a wolf, all he could do was pray that they would retreat without killing his friends before he blacked out.

When Hoseok heard the news from one of Sooyoung's associates, that Jimin, merely days after what recently happened, was taken by werewolves, outraged was an understatement. A very, very big understatement. In fact, wanting to kill every single person who dared to breathe the same air as his boyfriend was an understatement (and that consisted of the whole world's population). However, with just a little - a lot - of coaxing from his other boyfriend, he calmed down enough to make decently rational choices. Only decently rational choices though, because bursting into the Seoul institute when he was a rogue, was nothing along the lines o ‘perfectly rational’

Namjoon had mixed feelings on the information he had received. On one hand, it was great, he knew who was kidnapped and they could find this vampire easily. Yet, it was Hoseok and Yoongi’s boyfriend. Hoseok; His best friend until around one-hundred and fifty years ago. And Yoongi; The one who took Hoseok’s side. The argument they had lasted days and wasn’t the first of its kind. In the end, it ended the friendship they had had for decades. The warlock wished he didn’t have to tell Seokjin and Jungkook, but it was vital to finding that vampire. So, he called them over.

Kim Taehyung had quite the shock when he received the news from Chan that there had been an attack, worse was that Soonyoung, Jihoon, Minghao and Jun had been hurt along with him. He had known them for a while, and despite being bitter that they were all close with Yoongi after his ‘death’ that didn’t stop his anger. Especially considering that, to his ire, they were hurt trying to prevent Jimin's subsequent kidnapping.

When he heard the news he had rushed to find Hoseok and Yoongi. He wanted in on any revenge plats they were no doubt concocting. To get Jimin back and avenge his friends.

“What the hell is going on out here?” exclaimed Jisoo as she stormed her way through the main hall of the Institute. Paperwork was scattered around the entire place, unconscious bodies littered the ground, it was chaos. She followed the trail in anger, knowing she was getting closer as the chaos amplified. 

Stood at the centre, ripping apart the institute without a care in the world was Hoseok. She could recognise him on sight, but she had never seen him looking as psychotic and enraged as that moment in time. He was throwing around the Nephilim that couldn’t answer the questions he was scheming at the few who were still awake. 

As she walked closer to the perpetrator, a sickening smile crept onto his face, “Kim Jisoo, correct?” He took the stunned silence as confirmation, “Would you care to tell me where Kim Seokjin and Jeon Jungkook are? Those two are the ones working on my mundane boyfriends' case, aren’t they?”

“They went off to get some information from Kim Namjoon,” She replied easily, “Now if you wouldn’t mind, could you leave?”

“I’ll leave, that’s quite alright,” The warlock agreed, messing up the room one final time before leaving.

He was powerful and unstable, and she wanted him gone. 

Even still, she knew a losing battle when she saw one.

“Goddamnit Jung Hoseok, where are you?” Yoongi yelled in frustration, causing Taehyung to flinch. 

“Hyung, he isn’t just going to show up-” Taehyung began, stopping when his phone buzzed. Despite his age, he had a phone, he could keep up with Jimin through text, and it was super useful, especially in this day and age. A number he vaguely remembered from Soonyoung’s phone had contacted him.

He was going to ignore it when the writing registered, he blinked and read it aloud, “Hoseok is going to see-fuck-Kim Namjoon!”

Yoongi gripped his hair, “That’s not going to end well. Let’s fucking go, Tae.”

“Wait, so the mundane that was kidnapped was someone called Jimin, who’s Hoseok and Yoongi’s boyfriend?” Seokjin asked for clarity, “Then, how come the vampire isn’t dead?”

Namjoon contemplated for a moment, “It doesn’t make sense, at all. Hoseok is fiercely protective of all his friends, especially his boyfriends.”

“Wouldn’t it feel morally wrong to the mundane?” Jungkook suggested. 

“Even if it was, Hoseok isn’t one to pay attention to morals. I would know.”

The doors to his apartment opened suddenly, “Yes, you would. It is what ended our friendship after all.”

Everyone startled, whipping around and into defensive positions and Hoseok strode into the room. It was unlike him to be so brash, he stalked more than he paced, something had him agitated and unstable.

“What are you doing here?” Namjoon demanded immediately, “How the hell did you get in?”

“Namjoon, I am five times your age, I know how to get myself into places,” He started, “As for what I’m doing here, I am here because, as you clearly know, my boyfriend was kidnapped by the vampire that those two are after. Well, it turns out, he was kidnapped again. It’s up to those two to get him back.”

The younger warlock moved to stand in front of the Nephilim, “Why them? Why not any shadowhunter?”

“Because, that one,” He pointed towards Jungkook, “He managed to arrest Taehyung, which you should know how hard it is to do, and he spoke out against me. That there, makes me believe he would be able to get my Jimin back.”

“Wait, he’s been kidnapped again?” Jungkook inquired, “Fucking mundanes.”

“I’ll have you know, neither of my boyfriends are around, I’m leaning towards insanity, do not say anything that’ll piss me off.”

“Could it be the same person?” Seokjin proposed, “It would make sense, why would two different people kidnap the same person in such a small time?”

Namjoon moved slightly so they could see each other, still keeping an eye on Hoseok as he spoke, “While it would make sense, he was taken by werewolves this time, not a vampire. Let me add that the werewolves attacked vampires to get to him.”

The two shadowhunters looked at each other, “Why don’t we ask the vampires who the werewolves were, then you know, find out who got the werewolves involved?”

Two vampires entered the room, “You better not have done anything stupid, Hoseok.”

“I’m fine, kitten,” He looked at the other vampire, “Ah, Taehyung, Jungkook has been looking for you. Oh, and could you ask your vampire friends who attacked them?”

“No,” Jungkook announced making his way to them, “I am not letting him go by himself.”

“Jungkook, it gives you some time with your little vamp, you should be grateful,” Seokjin said, raising his eyebrows in a teasing way.

Jungkook didn’t relent, coming to a startling realisation “Hold on, why are we working with them? We could be doing this on our own. Like we’re supposed to. We weren't even supposed to find this mundane, we were supposed to find the vampire.”

“Jungkook. We wouldn’t have gotten this far without them, beside’s you’re the one who offered are you backing out now?” Jin teased,

“Besides,” Namjoon added, “I don’t think it's worth trying to get them to back off, might as well make the most of it,”

That’s how Jungkook ended up with Taehyung. 

That was also how Jungkook came to the conclusion that he really, really hated Taehyung.

“Seokjin - that's his name right? - seemed to be under the impression that you love me,” Every word was over annunciated, way more effort was placed on ‘love’ than there needed to be, and Jungkook really really wanted to punch him.

The only thing preventing it was a mantra of ‘don’t let him win, don’t let him win, don’t let him win’ echoing around in his brain.

“No, he said I was looking for you,” Jungkook retorted, “The difference is that when I found you I wanted to send your ass to Idris like you should have been when I arrested you the first time,”

“I’m not over that,” Taehyung whined, “Honestly shadow hunters suck. Worthless trial. I had nothing to do with that body but I lived there so that made me guilty,” Jungkook blinked at him, “What kind of idiot leaves a body in their house like that and then goes out. It’s just plain stupid,”

“That… wasn’t you?” 

“No,”

“Then why did you run?” 

“Who wouldn’t run, honestly, such a stupid question. Why wouldn’t you run? I have no faith in that organisation, I’m still wanted, that's not an invitation to arrest me, and they haven’t worked out anything else, they barely tried to look more into it,”

Jungkook stared blankly at him before diverting his gaze back to the street, “So where exactly are we going?” 

“Hmm, oh a building towards the suburbs, I doubt you know the area is pretty isolated and is maybe a forty-minute walk from here,” Taehyung explained, glancing over at his companion, “Where did this come from?”

“Where did what come from?” Jungkook responded,

“I could have sworn you were trying to kill me with your eyes every time I’ve met you and now here you are making polite conversation,” Taehyung wiggled his eyebrows suggestively “Was there some truth to Jin’s words?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jungkook deflected abysmally, 

"Aww, Jungkookie's crushing on me, what should I do?" He danced around his teasing victim, jaw slackening in shock as Jungkook blushed. 

"Shut up," He moaned, tilting his head down in an attempt to limit his embarrassment, it had poor results. 

Seemingly noticing the younger's distress he backed off, falling into step beside him. Grinning pleased at the boy. "If it's any consolation I think you're sweet, and you have a good heart. I wouldn't mind getting to know you once this is all over," After a beat, he added, "If I'm not still a rogue, of course, wouldn't want to damage your shiny reputation," 

"You're not as bad as I thought you were. I wouldn't mind getting to know you a bit better."

They walked in companionable silence for a while, it wasn't bitter, just nice. 

"Hey, Taehyung?" 

"Hmm?" 

"If it wasn't you, who killed the guy in your house?" 

Taehyung was stunned to silence. How could he not have thought about it? Well, obviously he had wandered but only in passing. 

"I'm so stupid," 

"No you aren't, there has been a lot happening, it's no wonder you didn't consider it," 

They debated what could have caused the incident, recognising the intricacies like it would need to be a vampire, they could have done it against Taehyung, or even to draw Hoseok and Yoongi out of hiding. 

It was horrible to think this all started with him. 

"Don't feel bad, it was out of your control," Jungkook reassured him, 

“How could I not have noticed?” 

“Hey,” Jungkook implored, forcing Taehyung to stop and look at him, “It isn’t your fault. Even if it was, which it wasn’t, we’re fixing it now, we can get revenge for you!”

“You’re right,” Taehyung steeled himself, giving Jungkook a blinding smile, “Thanks Jungkookie. Come on we’re not far now.” Taehyung grabbed Jungkook's hand, dragging him forward as he shifted into a run (normal human paced run), Jungkook found himself too shocked to do anything but follow along, pleased to have elevated his spirits.

They soon came to the door of an ancient-looking building, it was huge, imposing and according to Taehyung, full of vampires.

Taehyung had no issues with barging right in, heedless of the eyes following him as he rushed through, looking for his friends. He knew roughly where they would be, but getting there was the issue.

He was unsurprised when they were stopped by Kim Yerim, she was the leader of the clan. A very imposing woman with cropped brown hair and cherry red lips, Taehyung had a lot of respect for her, but no patience at the minute,

“Why are you dragging around a shadowhunter?” She had questioned, not rudely, but you could tell she was agitated,

“Yoongi’s boyfriend got kidnapped by some werewolves, Soonyoung’s lot saw them, Jungkook here is working on the case so we need to ask them which werewolves they were to sent over to some people with the werewolves to ask Jaebum where he is, we’re on sort time, can we go?” He rushed to finish.

Yerim took a moment to process the words, head vampire or not she held a lot of respect for Yoongi, he was a daylighter, ancient, and very powerful, they could live with a brief invasion of privacy for his sake.

“Down the second hall on the third floor, third door on the left,”

Taehyung didn’t need to be told twice, grabbing his partner and racing towards the desired area, he ignored whatever it was Yerim was saying behind him, probably a declaration of their good intentions. What mattered was getting information fast.

“Soonyoung!” He yelled as they barreled into the room.

“Taehyung!” Was echoed as a reply, “Who’s this? Why are you here?”

“This is Jungkookie, we’re working Jimin’s case, but right now we just need to know which werewolves attacked you, please Soonyoung?” He begged, eyes wide as saucers as Jungkook watched on in awe and fascination.

“You don’t need to look like that, I would tell you anyway,” Soonyoung giggled in response, then more seriously he replied, “I only recognised a few Im Nayeon, Choi Yoojung and Kang Mina,”

Jungkook was quick to type the names, sending them off to Jin who had been sent towards the werewolves, this would save them precious time. 

“With that out of the way, are you okay?” Taehyung asked fully sincere,

“I’m fine, Jihoon’s pissed because I got burned, but we’ll all heal, so don’t worry about it too much yeah, just avenge us.” 

Taehyung smiled, pleased that it was nothing too bad (aside from Jimin being missing) and turned to Jungkook,

“I think it’s time to go Jungkookie,”

He smiled as they turned to exit, waving a cheerful goodbye to the room's occupant.

If waking up in an abandoned warehouse didn’t surprise Jimin, waking up in the husk of a not-quite-burnt building was disappointing. It appeared that his captors had put much more effort into binding him to the withered chair that Jimin would much rather not be touching. Seems like they decided to not make it comfortable for him, they were learning he silently applauded. 

“You do realize that you’ve just committed suicide right?”

“Do you ever shut up?”

“No, not really. You know they’re going to make it more painful, your death that is because you’re keeping me in such a dangerous place?”

“But the nostalgia.”

“Oh, you’re keeping me in the place where they are definitely going to find me?” He asked, unnecessarily disappointed at his captors' stupidity, “You just lost all the respect I gave you for learning how to hold someone captive.”

“Shouldn’t you be thankful? If it wasn’t for me, they would have never met you.”

“I’m sure I would’ve coped.”

“Are you sure? I heard that they saved you from your horrible parents.”

“My parents are my issue, and while they were bad in communicating what they wanted of me, at least they had morals. Unlike someone in this room right now.”

“Your boyfriends don’t have morals, Jimin. They never had and never will. They left me and saved  _ him _ , do you know how it feels to be left out just because of who you are?”

When Seokjin came back, he announced to the room at large that it was Sana. Again. This set off a silence where everyone inside thought of places where the vampire could be hiding. They were inside Namjoon’s apartment. It was more modern than Hoseok and Yoongi’s house, but then again, Namjoon was a lot younger. The air held some tension, their small rivalries getting in the way of the task at hand.

“Did he say anything that could be relevant?” Jungkook questioned, he had warmed to Taehyung (he would never admit to being fond but…). Hoseok and Yoongi on the other hand, he hated that they had stuck with them.

Hoseok sighed, “No-”

“Wait. Jimin said she was being petty or something over a fire. You don’t think?” Yoongi interrupted usefully.

“Is that place even still standing in this day and age?” Hoseok retorted.

The vampire looked down, “I don’t know, but it’s probably our best shot.”

“Hello ladies and gentlemen, mortals and immortals, everyone else, it’s lovely to finally find out who has taken on the task of pissing me off. Although let’s be honest, it doesn’t take much,” Hoseok started as he walked into the burnt mess of a place that was once his house. Yoongi followed close behind him, making sure it was all safe. 

There was a vampire standing in the centre of a burnt floor, looking straight at them, “Hello to you too. Do you remember me?”

“I can’t say I do. Obviously, we know you’re behind the fire, but anything beyond that we do not know of and therefore do not care for,” The warlock said in response.

Pain flashed through the vampires' eyes, “You can’t even remember me?” The two shook their heads as if asking if they should remember her, “So, you can’t even remember me. That’s great. That is absolutely great. Do you recall when you first met Taehyung? Do you recall helping him through his transition? Because I do-”

“Sana?” Taehyung asked quietly from where he stood behind the girl, having made his way in after the other two, “Shit. Sana, I thought you were dead-”

“I wasn’t dead, Taehyung. I was turned just like you, except, I didn’t have a warlock or vampire to turn to. I had nothing. While you went about living your sweet little fairy tale life after prince charming rescued you I was struggling to understand what the hell was going on. Of course, I survived, it was hard and I have regrets but I made it out. It was hell but I survived and now nothing can stop me from taking my-”

“I told you, you would monologue,” Jimin sighed exasperated, “It’s very uncool,”

Sana blinked and turned towards the poor excuse of a doorway he had sauntered through, “How did you?” she tried to articulate,

“Honestly, cliches don’t suit you,” Jin agreed, coming up to stand behind Jimin, Jungkook joining him,

“What are you doing here? Why would shadow hunters be…” She faltered mid-sentence, rage bubbling as she bitterly stated, “Fucking Jisoo! I knew I should never have trusted her.”

“‘Fucking Jisoo’?” Jimin parroted unsurely.

“That's not a nice visual,” Jin commented, turning to Jimin in curiosity “Who do you think would top?”

“I don’t know, what’s Jisoo like?” Jimin asked, seemingly giving it real thought.

Hoseok shook his head in exasperation, “Remind me to split them up when we leave, they only just met and this is happening, I don’t want to consider the consequences of that friendship,”

There was a unanimous nod of heads from everyone at Hoseok's words (never mind that it was Hoseok saying it).

“Wait what about Jisoo?” Namjoon asked,

“That bitch,” Sana hissed, “We had a deal and she broke it, after I’m done here she’ll be next on the list,”

“You have a list?” Taehyung asked,

“Silence,” She screeched, desperately trying to claw back control of the situation, “Do you know how long it has taken m to set up all of this, I’ve been planning my revenge for nearly two hundred years,” She deteriorated into cackling laughter “Now behold as I -”

Snap.

Everyone collectively blinked as she froze, mouth half-open, words malformed.

“Nobody cares,” Hoseok informed her, bypassing her entirely in favour of approaching Jimin. “Are you okay angel?” 

“I’m fine,” Jimin responded, pushing away his hands, “But you promised,”

“I know, I know, we weren’t supposed to get involved personally, I promise we’ll hand her over to Taehyung’s lover and the other one to send to the clave,”

(He ignored their simultaneous cries of “We’re not together!”)

“That's good enough,” Jimin agreed, nodding to himself determinedly.

“So, Taehyung's lover, other one, here is a Sana, gift-wrapped to go,” He punctuated his words by dragging Sana towards them in a purple mist, “I swear to god if you manage to fail this time, I will smite you, Taehyung's boyfriend or not,”

“Honestly, why is everyone convinced we're together?” Jungkook bemoaned, “We’re as in a relationship as Jin and Namjoon,”

“You’re married!?” Jin exclaimed in surprise,

“You’re married!?” Jungkook yelled in horror, “All that time i spent trying to get you together, you were already together!?”

“It was very cute,” Namjoon allowed, “unnecessary, but cute,”

“You never told me!” Jungkook exploded,

“Oh boy,” Yoongi mumbled, “This is turning into another petty argument,” then louder to be heard over their squabbling (“Five years! Jin, Five years and you never told me!?”) “If we're done here, can we go? I want to sleep?”

It took a lot of effort to work out how they would leave, Jungkook, Namjoon and Seokjin needed to take Sana somehow but she was under Hoseok's powers so they needed to unfreeze her and have Namjoon re-freeze her. Then there was the issue of how Taehyung was leaving, he was still technically wanted, but after discussing the prospects of a set up it was agreed that it would be looked into, along with the entire Seoul Institute by the Inquisitor. (“Great, that means you’ll get the honour of meeting my brother Magnus, obviously because of Alec being here. Just make sure they don’t come my way.”)

Of course Yoongi, Hoseok and Jimin would leave together, but Jimin was insistent that he get everyone’s numbers because - “You said I could make friends!”, “Not with people on the opposite side of the law Jimin!” - it was a much bigger event than it needed to be.

(Jimin did end up with three new numbers keyed into his phone though.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tally Ho! *tips hat*
> 
> (Have a nice day)

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, then that means you've read this before the 7th of May 2020. Why? You are just putting yourself through torture until the 7th because it's going to all be uploaded at once then...possibly. But, I suppose you're your own person so do as you will. Tally Ho *tips hat*
> 
> Also, yes I am British.


End file.
